Un día se olvidarán de ti
by LeCigea
Summary: Entonces soñé con él. Entonces sonreí. Entonces me enamoré. Entonces se lo confesé. Entonces empezamos a salir. Entonces cada día mi locura de amor aumentaba cada vez más. Entonces le conocí. Entonces salimos. Entonces tuve mi primer beso. Entonces comprendí lo que significaba 'amar'. Entonces se lo dije. Entonces me sonrió. Entonces le sonreí. Entonces sólo lloré.
1. Chapter 1

**Amo esta pareja asasas así que se me ocurrió este fanfic que espero que a la gente le guste porque si no les gusta ... si no les gusta me pondré ruda y les daré palmaditas.**

* * *

Era temprano aún, me desperté cerca de las 03:00 am. No tenía sueño ni nada por el estilo, solo me desperté y ya. Miré a mi derecha y estaba mi teléfono vibrando, lo agarré de manera floja y me levanté a encender la luz de mi cuarto. Mis padres estaban ya dormidos y mi puerta cerrada, por lo que dudo mucho que vieran algo de luz salir de mi cuarto. Me recosté sobre mi cama, sin cubrirme con las cobijas a pesar del frío que hacía y me puse a revisar lo que pasaba en mi celular y el por qué vibraba tanto, era molesto, y aún teniéndolo en mis manos no se detenía. Quería pensar que fuese algún tipo de broma de mis amigos, de mandarme varios mensajes seguidos en la madrugada, mas esto no era.

Revisé la lista de los que se hayaban conectados en ese instante y, como siempre, estaba Daiki. El peli-azul se quedaba hasta muy tarde conectado, aunque claro, al día siguiente las consecuencias eran notorias en su rostro. No pude encontrar la razón del porqué mi celular no dejaba de vibrar, no habían mensajes ni notificaciones o algo por el estilo. Presioné mi dedo índice contra la pantalla y de pronto se detuvo, reí de forma suave y sarcástica, pues lo que cruzaba mi mente en esos segundos era ''mi celular quería ser tocado''.

Entonces llegó una notificación tres segundos después de haber presionado la pantalla, como hubiese deseado haberla pasado por alto, pero no pude, como me arrepiento de haber visto aquello, pero no pude.

Hacía un par de días subí una foto mía por primera vez a un foro bastante popular, un lugar en el que he podido conocer a varios amigos de los que tengo ahora que son de otros países mayoritariamente.

Como sea, me había llegado un comentario sobre mi foto, no era un comentario especial, peor por alguna razón, me hizo sonreír y sentir como mi corazón ardía y palpitaba más fuerte que antes. Mis piernas se tensaban y la boba sonrisa pintada sobre mi rostro sólo se hacía cada vez más amplia, hasta el punto en que mis mejillas dolían. Entré al perfil de quien había comentaro mi imagen y comencé a revisar las suyas con nerviosismo. Me sentía como un gran y jodido acosador, pero realmente no importaba, se sentía bien acosar a alguien como aquella persona. Encontré una foto suya la cual guardé de forma inmediata sin siquiera detenerme a mirarla.

Pasados los segundos la descarga estaba lista, fui a la galería de mi celular y ahí estaba su imagen. Hice un poco de acercamiento para poder ver con lujo y detalle la foto ajena. De pronto, mi sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse, por el comentario que me había puesto pensé que pudo tratarse de una linda chica, pero no, era un chico muy guapo a decir verdad, pero no era lo mismo que pensar que quien pensaba que estabas ''bien'' es un chico a una chica, no sé si me explico bien.

A simple vista alguien podría confundirle con una mujer, puesto que sus cabellos eran algo largos para ser hombre, sin mencionar que estos hilos tan delgados que se veían eran de color violeta, un violeta realmente lindo. En un momento pensé que podia ser un chico que se tinturara el cabello, pero sus cejas y sus ojos eran del mismo color. Me miré en un espejo y comencé a preguntarme cómo era posible que sus ojos y cabello coinsidieran en el color. Mi cabello era negro y mis ojos relativamente grises ¿Qué era lo que tenía yo para estar ''bien''? Lo medité unos segundos para luego mandarle esta pregunta por mensaje a quien llevaba por nombre ''Mura'', ¿De verdad ese es tu nombre real? Me preguntaba, y claro, luego le mandé esta pregunta seguida de la otra. No me esperaba que él me respondiera, así que apagué la luz y volví a acostarme, cuando mi celular volvió a vibrar aún en mi mano.

Reí un poco ya acostado y comencé a ver lo que pasaba. No vibraba como antes, se detuvo en cuanto lo desbloqueé. No me lo hubiese esperado, ¡''Mura'' me había respondido de inmediato! Por alguna razón, volví a sonreír al leer su respuesta y mi corazón volvió a palpitar rápidamente.

''Para mi estás bien por el hecho de ser alguien simple. De cabello oscuro con un buen estilo notablemente propio, además tus ojos ...¡DIOS, tus ojos volverían homosexual a cualquier hombre! Hahahahaha. No, mi nombre no es ''Mura'', es solo un apodo de parte de mis amigos, mi nombre real es ''Murasakibara'', ''Murasakibara Atsushi'' mejor dicho. Aunque odiaría que me llamaras ''Mura'', así que si gustas puedes decir mi nombre real.''— Leí ese mensaje con un suave rubor sobre mis mejillas que aumentaba cada vez más con cada palabra que se aparecía frente a mis ojos sin dejar de lado mi amplia y notoria sonrisa. Quería gritar, de verdad que quería hacerlo, pero posiblemente despertaría a mis padres, así que solo mordí mi labio y me digné a responder.

''¿Te parece si te digo ''Atsushi''? Por cierto, debo admitir ... Que tu rostro también volvería en homo a cualquier hétero, tus fracciones, tu cabello, todo en ti es realmente perfecto y hermoso.'' — Luego de enviar este mensaje, me di cuanta de lo que realmente había escrito ¡Sonaba tan homosexual que quería llorar y que me tragara la tierra! Aunque esto no pareció incomodarle ...

''¿Lo crees en serio? No quiero sonar egocéntrico, pero no es la primera vez que me lo dicen. Aunque usualmente son mujeres de grandes pechos quienes me lo dicen, es realmente molesto. Es agradable que un chico como tú piense que también ''estoy bien''. Dime, ¿saldrías conmigo?''— Simplemente me paralicé al leer aquel mensaje, no sabía qué responder o qué pensar ¡De seguro él pensó que yo era ...! ¡Agh! Realmente me molestó el mensaje que me había enviado.

''¡¿Salir contigo?! ¡Ambos somos chicos, idiota!''

''¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? Espera ... ¿Eres hétero?''— No entendía, simpelmente no entendía cómo es que él pudo haberme preguntado eso, ¡Es una molestia! Mas cometí otro error más, responderle.

''¡Lo soy! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Además a penas si sé tu nombre y conozco tu físico! ¡No saldría con un desconocido como tú!''

''Eso dolió. Mas yo si he salido con gente que conozco el mismo día. ¿No te volverías homo por mi? Soy el chico más guapo que podrás encontrar, a no ser que tomes un espejo''— ¿Eso era un cumplido?

''Ya en serio, ¿Qué le ves a un chico ''simple''?''

''Amaría seguir hablando contigo, pero debo irme a dormir o mañana mis ojeras serán peores de lo que creí.''— Me desanimé un poco al leer aquel mensaje y suspiré con molestia. Antes de poder responderle me llegó un segundo mensaje de él.— ''Descansa, por cierto, Un amigo cercano a ti me dijo que eras virgen, una primera vez por atrás no estaría mal, ¿No crees?''— Mis mejillas se llenaron de rubor al leer ese mensaje y solo apagué el teléfono sin poder responderle antes, oculté mi rostro en una almohada avergonzado y me dispuse a dormirme a pesar de mi falta de sueño.

Podría decirse que aquella noche dormí bien, aunque algo nervioso por todo lo que me había dicho aquel ''Atsushi'' ¿Quién de mis amigos sería el imbécil que le dijo eso? Para más a ninguno le he contado que sigo siendo virgen a los diecisiete años. Desperté feliz, miré a mi derecha y ahí estaba mi teléfono, entonces mi día se volvió gris. Me había despertado excesivamente tarde, por lo que me vestí apresurado, comí un poco de pan y me cepillé relativamente bien los dientes, para luego salir disparatado al instituto.

Como era de esperarse, Tetsuya estaba en el primer asiento del salón estudiando mientras que Daiki rondaba a su alrededor molestándolo de vez en vez para llamar su atención, aunque claro que él era demasiado concentrado en sus cosas, por lo que la presencia de Daiki no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Me acerqué al peli-azul y posé mi mano en su hombro izquierdo para luego acercarme a su oído y susurrar ''tenemos que hablar''. Rió fuertemente para luego tomarme del brazo y llevarme hasta uno de los rincones del salón.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con su voz floja y cansada arqueando una ceja. Solía ser siempre así, directo y cortante, con voz poco agradable y que no te da confianza, aunque en el fondo -tal vez muy en el fondo- solía ser una buena persona.

—Esto pasa. —Le enseñé mi celular, especificamente le mostré la imagen que había guardado de Atsushi. Se agachó un poco para ver mejor la imagen y de a poco una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.— Algo me hace pensar ... Que has sido tú quien le ha hablado de mi.

—¿Entonces? ¿Ya te invitó a salir? ¿Aceptarás? El no acepta un ''no'' por respuesta.— Mis mejillas ardieron en rojo mientras que mi ceño se fruncía, ¿entonces no tenía elección? No podía dejarlo así, debía hablar con Atsushi una vez más.— Aunque ... él no es de por aquí, él posee otra nacionalidad.— Comentó enderezando su espalda, yo sólo fruncí más el entrecejo y guardé mi teléfono.

—No es como si yo quisiera ... O como si no quisiera ... —Musité en voz baja rascando mi nuca.— Pero si él no es de por aquí ... Dudo que podamos.

Entonces empecé a soñar, soñé despierto con que le conocía, y con que salíamos, y con que él me tomaba de la mano, y con que nos abrazábamos, y que él me besaba, y que reíamos, y sonreí, y Aomine alzó una ceja al verme sonreír, y yo no le hice caso, y sonreí más, y pensé ... que tal vez ... no sería tan malo salir con alguien de tu mismo sexo.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic! Por fin, como que ya era hora de subirlo, ¿no creen? Disfruten, comenten y nos leemos en el siguiente!**

* * *

''Existen las relaciones a distancia'' Fue lo último que me dijo Aomine ese día. Durante toda la clase estuve pensando en ello, no tenía nada de malo en estar con alguien del mismo sexo, aunque posiblemente mis padres me matarían si se enteran, en especial me matarían si descubren que cuando ellos no están presentes leo algún manga _yuri_ o algo por el estilo ... ¿De qué estoy hablando? ¡Claro que sería horrible salir con alguien de mi mismo sexo! Dejar que me metan cosas por detrás ... Simplemente asco, al sólo imaginármelo me dan ganas de vomitar.

Extrañamente, ese día estuve completamente solo. No me acerqué a Tetsuya y no volví hacia Daiki en todo el día. Era el primer día en que estaba completamente solo y no me importaba, claro, sin contar el primer día de clases. Que por cómo recuerdo, fue horrendo de igual manera. Todos eran amigos a mi alrededor y yo ... Bueno ... Yo servía para ocupar espacio solamente. Hasta que Daiki se me acercó en la hora del almuerzo, señaló mi collar diciendo ''un amigo tiene el mismo'' y luego de conocer un poco a Daiki a fondo, pude saber que él también era amigo de Taiga, un chico de otro lugar que conocí personalmente en el verano, y para no olvidar aquel verano le di este collar, quedándome yo con uno idéntico. Daiki me presentó a Tetsuya con quien ... No es que me lleve mal, pero no es para llevarme excesivamente bien con él, es demasiado callado.

Al volver a casa, me encontré con una chica que hacía un tiempo no veía. Cabellos largos y rosados como sus ojos, bonita cintura y piel suave, sonrisa enternecedora hasta cierto punto, y lo que más se le destaca, el tamaño de sus pechos, aunque claro, realmente no me impresionaba esto, más bien, no me impresionaba nada de ella. Como sea, hablamos durante unos minutos para luego irnos caminando juntos hasta la calle que separaba nuestras casas, ella vivía por la calle de la derecha y yo por la de la izquierda, nos despedimos y me fui solo hasta mi casa con mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos.

No hablamos sobre cosas muy sorprendentes realmente, a excepción de que le hablé de Atsushi, y ella me dijo que le conocía, que en su viaje del año pasado le conoció y se lo presentó tanto a Daiki como a Tetsuya, como a todos sus conocidos, ¡Menos a mi! Bueno, prosigo. Me habló de que una vez tuvo una cita con él, lo que me pareció algo bastante descabellado sabiendo que a Atsushi creo que no le gustan las mujeres, continúo, me contó que la cita fue espléndida y ella estaba por decir ''me gustaría una segunda cita'' cuando Atsushi la interrumpe y le dice que que no le llaman la atención las chicas, pero que si podían ser amigos. No pude evitar el reír a carcajadas en medio de la calle al momento en que ella me contó esto, ella sólo ardía en color rojo de la vergüenza y de la ira por yo reírme de su momento.

El año pasado, a mitad de año ella tuvo que viajar con su familia a otro país, pues su padre había conseguido trabajo en otra parte de este continente, por lo que estuvo todo un año fuera, sólo pudiéndome comunicar con ella a través de la web. Luego ella se devolvió al país y se trajo a Atsushi con ella para presentárselo a sus amigos ... Menos a mi. Luego Atsushi se devolvió a su país natal y todo volvió a la 'normalidad'.

Es increíble de lo que uno puede enterarse en tan sólo quince minutos, ¿No?

Al entrar a casa, pude notar que estaba todo vacío, mis padres debían de estar trabajando a esa hora por lo que pude sentirme hasta cierto punto, 'libre'. Subí corriendo por las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto, dejé mis cosas en el piso y cerré la puerta bajo llave. Prendí el computador y luego mi equipo de música. Conecté mi celular al equipo y partí por escuchar a todo volumen _''Teenagers''_. Podía decirse, que cada vez que estaba solo en casa partía con esta canción a todo volumen. Los vecinos solían quejarse del fuerte ruido, pero ... ¡A la mierda!

Tomé asiento al frente del ordenador y lo primero que hice fue entrar al foro donde tenía mi foto la cual se hacía cada vez más popular, lo cual era molesto, habían muchas chicas que decían querer 'conocerme en persona' pero si realmente me conocieran, dudo que quieran volver a acercarse a mi, lo cual no sería tan mala idea ahora que lo pienso.

No habían pasado no cinco minutos desde que había entrado y ya tenía un mensaje **_suyo_**. Suspiré de forma pesada mientras que me rascaba la nuca, dudando en que si debía responder o no a ese mensaje, mas bien, si debía responder o no de forma inmediata a ese mensaje. Si respondía después de un par de minutos él pensaría que yo estaba algo ocupado y no tendría tiempo para poder responder a sus mensajes al instante, por el otro lado, si no respondía de inmediato él podría aburrirse de esperar y desconectarse inmediatamente, no quería arriesgarme y quería hablar una vez más con él.

''¡Hola!' — Respondí casi de inmediato a su mensaje esperando que respondiese pronto.

''¿Te molestaría usar la cámara de tu computadora?'' — Algo sorprendido al leer este mensaje, le bajé el volumen a la música y me quedé pensando en por qué alguien que había conocido el día de ayer querría verme y oírme ... Ugh ... Eso suena tan mal si lo piensas.

''¿No crees que estamos bien así ...? Después de todo acabamos de conocernos ... hum ... ¡AYER!''

''¿Y? Ya he visto tu foto y tú la mía, no le veo el problema, además, quiero escucharte''

''Eso se oye tan perturbador ...''

''No puedes oírlo, pero si puedes leerlo'' — ¿Este tipo me está jodiendo o algo así? Porque de ser así, si que tiene imaginación para ello.

''Vale ... Pero sólo hasta que lleguen mis padres'' — Él consiguió lo que quería, no sé muy bien cómo acepté tan fácilmente, pero lo hice. Si su foto era falsa y él era un pedófilo o mostraba a la cámara algo que a un héterosexual como yo no le gustaría ver, lo mandaría a la mierda y me desquitaría con Daiki, con Momoi y con todos al día siguiente.

''¡Vale! ¡Gracias!''

No pude ni responder al mensaje y ya tenía una petición de usar la cámara. Yo con algo de temor acepté y activé el micrófono , suspiré una vez antes de que apareciera frente a mi aquella imagen que logró sacarme un rubor sobre las mejillas. ¡Era él! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Realmente lo era! Estaba realmente muy emocionado, claro, heterosexualmente por supuesto.

— ¡Muro-chin! ¿De verdad eres tú? —Se acercó a la cámara de tal forma en que yo sólo pudiese ver su ojo, me estaba poniendo algo nervioso así que retrocedí un poco junto con mi silla y asentí con la cabeza de forma lenta y algo lenta, estaba muy nervioso como para hablar.

— A-Ah ... —No podía ni modular bien ¿Qué es lo que me pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¡Joder, debía ser fuerte, sólo se trataba de un amigo! O de un conocido realmente ...

— ¿A Muro-chin le comió la lengua el gato?~ —Dijo en un tono divertido apartándose un tanto de la cámara. Pude notar en ese entonces, que era un chico jodidamente alto, pues debía agacharse para yo poder ver su rostro, lo cual era algo ... Molesto.

— P-Perdona ... E-Es la primera vez que hablo con alguien por la ... la cámara. —Dije muy nervioso, intentando acomodarme de la mejor manera sobre la silla en la que me encontraba, es que ... Agh, joder, él estaba tan lindo frente a la cámara, y se le hacía ver tan tierno que se agachara para que yo pudiese ver su rostro. Él era exactamente igual a la imagen que había visto ... Y su voz era ... Su voz era única y encantadora ... Tenía un poco de miedo, no de él, si no de volverme homo por él.

—Waa~ Tu voz es tan linda y dulce ... De seguro tu has de ser igual, aunque si eres demasiado dulce me darán ganas de comerte. —Se notaba completa tranquilidad en él, al parecer el sonrojo sobre mi rostro y lo vergonzoso de sus palabras no le importaban realmente.— Me gustaría estar contigo ahora y poder abrazarte ... Pareces ser más tierno y sumiso de lo que imaginaba.

— N-No me llames sumiso ... —Reí un poco antes de apoyar mis codos sobre la mesa del ordenador y dejar mi mentón sobre una de las palmas de mis manos.

Y así, al sonido de _**My Chemical Romance**_ de fondo, Atsushi y yo nos quedamos hablando durante toda la tarde hasta la llegada de mis padres, pude aprender un montón de cosas sobre él y él pudo aprender muchas cosas sobre mi. Sentí como si lo conociera desde hace un millón de años, desde que había nacido.

Hablamos de su visita a mi país junto a Momoi, de la vez en que él conoció a Daiki y a Tetsuya, también hablamos de Taiga, puesto que también lo conoce. También hablamos de nuestras comidas preferidas, él primero y yo después, o nos turnábamos por hablar mejor dicho. Como sea, el punto es que él es un amante de las cosas dulces, como los chocolates ... los pockys ... Es algo realmente lindo a mi parecer.

También hablamos de nosotros, de nuestras vidas privadas. Me confesó que había salido antes con dos chicos y que su familia nunca se había enterado, que ni sabían que él era gay, pues decía que posiblemente lo matarían si se enteraran. No conocía a ninguno de los dos chicos de los que él me hablo, de todas formas me dijo que a los 16 años seguía siendo virgen y que éstos chicos habían terminado con él por debido al ser muy alto y muy apegado a su computadora y a su celular. Aquello me hizo sentir realmente mal, puesto que te terminen por ello es algo ... Tonto y egoísta creo yo, mas no le dije esto para no entrar en una discusión innecesaria. Yo le conté que a mi edad seguía siendo virgen y que lo más cercano a estar con alguien ha sido una cita con un beso al final de ésta. Me dijo que sus relaciones duraron entre dos y tres semanas, es realmente poco si uno lo analiza bien, lo cual me puso aún más triste.

Repetíamos nuestras conversaciones a diario a no ser que mis padres estuviesen en casa. Cada día pude tener más confianza en él, pedirle consejos, contarle mis secretos, él se volvió mi primer verdadero amigo, lamentablemente un mejor amigo que está tras la pantalla.

Durante los días siguientes, estuve preguntándome en cómo serían las cosas conmigo si yo fuera homosexual. Daiki y Tetsuya no me juzgarían puesto que ya los he visto a este par haciendo cosas ... Cosas. Atsushi tampoco me juzgaría puesto que estaríamos 'iguales' de cierto modo. Mas mis padres creo que me sacarían a patadas de la casa, ellos no soportan las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Y si lo pienso, de ser así podría irme a vivir con mi abuela ... Ella no juzga esas cosas, sólo quiere que yo sea feliz y que no tenga hambre, puesto que si tengo hambre en algún momento se pondrá a cocinar como una maniática.

Si yo fuera homosexual, creo que me gustaría que alguien como Atsushi fuera mi pareja, alguien tierno, considerado, amable, más alto que yo ... Puesto que a la gente más pequeña que yo casi no logro soportarla, a penas si puedo con Tetsuya, mas él es un caso diferente. Prosigo, creo que Atsushi sería la persona perfecta para alguien como yo, no somos tan diferentes ahora que lo pienso, claro que él es mucho más 'atrevido' y extrovertido, en cambio yo ... Bueno, cada uno es como es.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui lo he decidido terminar. Muchas gracias por leer y si tienen ideas o hay algo que no les guste, me lo hacen saber. También si quieren algún fanfic de una pareja en especial pueden pedírmelo y si la acepto podría intentarlo.¨**

***Teenager: canción de My Chemical Romance* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Y luego de pasado un buen tiempo regreso con el tercer capítulo de este fanfic~ el cual posiblemente tardaré en actualizar, como sea, espero disfruten~**

* * *

Como era obvio, los días pasaban y pasaban sin darme cuenta siquiera, un día miré mi calendario y ya estábamos a veintisiete de octubre lo que parecería para mi un día completamente normal, mas volví mi mirada a Atsushi tras la cámara y este mantenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y yo una expresión confundida casi del todo. A penas recién habíamos acabado de conectarnos a través de la cámara y él ya estaba con sus rarezas. Quise hacer como si no le prestara atención a aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada que hasta cierto punto me perturbaba.

—No llevamos ni cinco minutos y ya estás extraño —Le dije con completa normalidad mientras que apoyaba mis codos sobre la mesa frente a mi y dejaba descansar mi cabeza en una de las palmas de mis manos.

—Es que pronto es tu cumpleaños Muro-chin~ ne~ ¿Estás emocionado?

¡Oh joder! ¡Mi cumpleaños! ¡Por eso _él_ estaba tan extraño! Lo había olvidado por completo, supongo que he tenido muchas cosas en mi cabeza éstos días para detenerme a pensar en que será mi cumpleaños y preguntarme a mi mismo _''qué me regalarán mis padres este año?''_ o _''¿Mis amigos lo recordarán?''_ Era obvio que ya había uno que si lo recordaba y que parecía recordarlo a la perfección, más que yo incluso.

—Oh, eso ... —Intenté hacerme el desinteresado en el tema, aunque en el fondo moría de ganas porque aquel día llegara, aunque era triste saber que no podría pasarlo con Atsushi

—No parece interesarte mucho ... ¡Y yo que pensaba mandarte un regalo!~ —Lo vi dejarse caer sobre la silla a brazos cruzados y yo no pude evitar el despegar mi espalda del respaldo de la silla y acercarme ligeramente más a la pantalla, mirandole de forma muy atenta.

—¿Regalo? Creo que eres posiblemente el único que lo recordará, _eso ya es un regalo para mi._

—No digas eso ... Ya tengo mi regalo listo para ti~ espero que te guste, porque me ha salido bastante caro.

—Atsushi, a mi lo material no me importa, el _tener tu amistad es suficiente para mi._ —Pude notar que un sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de Mura y mi sonrojo también quiso hacerse presente, los dos estábamos tan rojo como un par de tomates y sin decir nada.— Atsushi ...

Hace exactamente unos tres meses fue que comenzamos a comunicarnos Atsushi y yo a través de la cámara y la voz, era algo de cierta forma ... Hermoso ... Hermoso el poder estar de esa forma con alguien y siendo tan amigos juntos pero separados.

Y eso era lo triste de esta historia, el que estamos separados por varios kilómetros de distancia, y a pesar de que podíamos vernos y hablarnos no era lo mismo.

No era lo mismo utilizar una cámara que hablar cara a cara, ya que cara a cara si te enojas o si necesitas consuelo ahí lo tienes para abrazarle, colgarse de su cuello, besarle, tomarle de la mano, espera ... ¿qué?

No era lo mismo tener que usar un micrófono como método de voz que la propia voz humana estando al lado de aquel amigo que tanto quieres y aprecias como nunca has apreciado a alguien, aquella persona que quieres más que a tu propia familia misma.

—Muro-chin ... Muro-chin, Muro-chin, Muro-chin, ¡Muro-chin!

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Me gustas!

Me quedé en silencio. El sonrojo de sus mejillas aún no desaparecía y el mío iba en crecimiento, no, no podía ser una broma, él no bromearía con algo así. Sonreí entre mi sonrojo y me acerqué a la pantalla de mi computadora, la cual abracé. Tal vez Atsushi no me vería abrazarla, eso era algo casi obvio. Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer como un abrazo hacia él, como una muestra de cariño hacia él

—¿Muro-chin ...? ¿qué haces?

—Te estoy abrazando —dije para luego volver a como estaba antes en mi asiento, ansioso y sonriente.

—No es broma ... De verdad me gustas

—Te creo, digo, ¿quién no se enamoraría de mi? —dije algo egocéntrico mientras que enarcaba una de mis cejas, riendo de forma suave, mas él se mantuvo serio e incluso frunció un poco su entrecejo.— lo siento —dije bajando un poco la cabeza.

Entonces una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro, lo vi acercarse hacia la pantalla, no a la cámara, sino a la pantalla. Mis cejas fueron alzadas ya que no entendía bien lo que él había hecho. Por lo que cuando él volvió a enderezarse en la silla lo miré de forma curiosa.

—Fue un beso.

—¿Un beso?

—Tú me diste un abrazo, yo te di un beso.

Reí un poco y le miré moviendo un poco los dedos por sobre la mesa.— ¿Y dónde ha sido el beso?

—En la mejilla.

—¿En la mejilla?

—Es muy ponto para besarte en los labios aún.

Mierda. No respondí, sólo le miré algo serio, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—¿No te gusta?

—No es eso

—¿Qué es?

—Creo que también me gustas.

—¿De verdad?

—Si

—¿De verdad de verdad?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Es primera vez que siento algo así!

—¿Qué sientes? ¿Maripositas?

—Zoológico

—Entonces no te gusto

Mi cara fue de completa confusión cuando él dijo ello, lo vi apegar su espalda al respaldo de la silla y yo me acerqué un poco más a la cámara.— ¿No?

—No —Repitió entre una suave risa que a mis oídos sonaba adorable, su risa era adorable, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su rostro, sus facetas. Todo en él era adorable y perfecto.— Estás enamorado de mi, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Imposible.

El rió y negó con la cabeza. No me respondió ante mi única palabra anteriormente dicha, sólo rió de forma suave en un inicio, dejando salir una carcajada después y haciendo su cabeza para atrás, riendo más. Me daba algo de desconfianza, miedo y curiosidad a la misma vez la forma en que él se encontraba, riendo a carcajadas. Estaba listo para tener que hacer un exorcismo, pronto.

Me sentí incluso algo usado, él riendo de aquella forma y yo ahí sin decir nada, encogiéndome un poco de hombros y tomando un bocado de aire desviando mi mirada del mayor. Tal vez esta amistad ya no funcionaría. Tal vez todo siempre fue una mentira. Tal vez este tiempo él ha estado sólo utilizándome como el juguete que cree que soy, pero no soy un juguete para que el creo que puede partirme el corazón de tal broma.

—En serio, me gustas.

—Deja de bromear

—¿Quién bromea?

**Silencio.**

—En serio, no eres gracioso. No es gracioso jugar con los sentimientos de un adolescente de hormonas dando vueltas por doquier.

—Ambos somos un par de adolescentes homosexuales con las hormonas pidiendo a gritos '_'¡él, el!''_

—Yo **no soy** homosexual.

—Estás enamorado de mi, acéptalo.

—Bien, ya deja de jugar o terminarás arruinando mi próximo cumpleaños.

**Silencio de nuevo.**

Tal vez el idiota esta vez había sido yo, era yo quien decía cosas a mi parecer bastante crueles. Era cruel la forma en que yo trataba a la persona que creía yo que comenzaba a gustarme, si bien no aceptaré el hecho de que soy homo como él, tal vez sea alguna clase de aquellas personas que le gustan ambos sexos de las personas, tal vez soy ... Em ... ¿Bisexual?

Aunque ésto es algo que no había sentido nunca, los dolores de estómagos provocados por enfermedades no eran nada comparados a ésto, ésto era algo mucho peor, todo el estómago se me daba vueltas.

No podía hablar, no podía decir palabra alguna, estaba tristemente callado sin saber si disculparme, sin saber si esperar alguna respuesta de su parte o sólo cortar la vídeo-llamada, tal vez ésto sería lo mejor, para ambos digo, y tal vez el no volvernos a hablar durante un tiempo sería lo mejor, hasta aclarar mi mente, hasta hablar con mis amigos sobre ésto, hasta que él también supiera qué hacer.

—Me gustaría tener a un novio como tú.

—Cállate. Intento pensar.

Mi mente no estaba para nada clara, quería saber qué era lo que él me había visto a mi y qué era lo que yo le había visto a él. Tal vez lo que le vi desde un comienzo fue su simpleza, su calidez, su carisma, su cariño, su ... Su ... Su ... ¿Todo?

Mas, **¿Qué me ha visto él a mi?**

—Oi, ¿Qué tengo de especial?

—Te lo dije una vez, ¿No? Tu simpleza es lo que físicamente me atrae de ti.

Idiota. No hay otra palabra que pueda describirle. Es un simple y gran idiota. Mas es un idiota que de alguna forma igual ha terminado gustándome, no sé cómo demonios él lo ha hecho, pero me gusta, y me gusta mucho, y no lo seguiré negando porque sé que no vale la pena y sé que de todas formas él ya se ha dado cuenta de ello, se ve en su sonrisa, en su mirada. Él ya lo sabe, él lo supo desde antes de que yo mismo pudiera enterarme de lo que sentía. Idiota, no lo describiré de otra manera, es un idiota cariñoso, carismático, alegre, es un idiota de todo.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? —Pregunté mientras que pasaba mis dedos de forma algo fuerte por sobre mi frente y suspiraba con pesadez, evitando el _contacto visual_ con la persona frente a la pantalla.

—¿Unas dos semanas tal vez? —Me respondió. En cuando yo alcé mi mirada hacia él, él estaba mirándose las uñas como si nada estuviese pasando en aquellos momento frente a él.

—Esto es serio.

—Lo siento. ¿Me das tu número de teléfono?

Algo sorprendido y lleno de duda le dicté el número de mi celular sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar una vez finalizado ésto.

—Ta mandaré un mensaje, guarda mi número.

—¿Para qué lo necesito?

—Lo comprenderás cuando crezcas.

Reí, sabía bien que yo no era un niño pequeño, mas no iba a molestarme por algo como aquello, no lo quería comprender ahora tal vez, mas si no me decía hasta el próximo año se lo preguntaría.

* * *

**Por fin he terminado este capítulo ;w; me tardé un buen par de días en escribirlo (más de una semana) Creo que no será pronto cuando lo actualice puesto que tengo muchas ideas para one-shot's y tengo otros dos que debo actualizar pronto. Como sea chicos~ espero podamos leernos pronto~ bye bye~**


End file.
